In a wireless system, different methods may be used to maximize the signal capacity that may be transmitted. However, current methods contain inefficiencies that negatively impact system capacity and performance, which results in inefficient use of the radio spectrum. Accordingly, it is desirable that such inefficiencies be addressed.